


United We Stand

by Ireth_Anarion



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 16yoLoki, 18yoThor, And a friend, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I promise, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is motherless, LokiandThor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating May Change, Suicidal Thoughts, They will fall in love, Thor is frustrated, Thorki - Freeform, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, but later, human!AU, slowbuild, slowburn, thor is that friend
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Anarion/pseuds/Ireth_Anarion
Summary: Loki ha sedici anni e pensa che la sua vita non abbia più senso di essere vissuta. Con un padre assente e nessun  amico a dargli conforto, i cattivi pensieri incombono sempre più su di lui.Un giorno, navigando in rete, si imbatte nel forum "United We Stand", dove tanta gente proveniente da tutto il mondo si apre e parla dei propri problemi. Ma quando Loki legge la testimonianza di un certo Thor, il quale si lamenta di ciò che ai suoi occhi risulta essere banale e, anzi, una fortuna, la sua rabbia esplode e allora decide di contattare il ragazzo in chat.Loki non può immaginare che da quel momento tutta la sua vita prenderà una piega diversa.IL RATING POTREBBE CAMBIARE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Okay. Parto col dire che sono nuova nella sezione Thorki per quanto riguarda la scrittura, mentre per la lettura… heheheheheh *ammicc*  
> Non scrivevo una ff da un sacco di tempo e non postavo qualcosa su questo sito da ancora di più, quindi sono un po’ emozionata(?) anche se probabilmente non mi calcolerà più nessuno. C’est la vie.
> 
> Alcune premesse:  
> \- questa è una Human!AU, ed essendo un’AU è quasi certo che ci si possa imbattere in personaggi OOC (qui in particolare, Loki in alcuni punti è uscito fuori più insicuro di quanto sia normalmente [almeno secondo mio parere]);  
> \- non so di quanti capitoli sarà composta ma penso più di dieci (sempre che io non la sospenda prima perché sono pessima con le long ç_ç);  
> \- non so quale sarà il rating finale, ma conoscendomi potrebbe salire… non so. Dipende dai due albicocchi *li spupazza*;  
> \- ovviamente non terrò conto della mitologia norrena, a) perché è una fuckin’ Human!AU e b) perché sono piuttosto ignorante in merito. Quindi, mi atterrò all’MCU per quanto riguarda possibili dinamiche di amicizie/parentele;  
> \- non so ogni quanto potrò aggiornare. Fosse per me lo farei ogni giorno, ma l’ispirazione è stronza, va e viene. Sigh.
> 
> Bene, non credo ci sia altro da aggiungere. Nel caso editerò queste note, uhm.  
> Non mi resta che augurarvi buona lettura! Un bacione <3
> 
> Ireth~

 

 

 

  
  
   
 

 

   
  
  
  
   
Vorrei poterti dire che andrà tutto bene e che questo periodo sarà per te solo un brutto ricordo. Che andrai al college e avrai la vita che hai sempre sognato, che la ragazza che ami accetterà di uscire con te, che tuo padre la smetterà di essere il dispotico bastardo di cui mi parli sempre. Ma come posso salvarti, come posso dirti queste cose se non so neanche come sarà il mio domani? Non so neanche se da qui a un’ora respirerò ancora, perciò ti prego… ti prego. Non avercela con me per la mia debolezza. Ti prego, Thor.  
 

  
 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
_Sei mesi prima._  
  
  
 

 

È lo sbattere forte di una porta a destare Loki dal suo sonno. Le urla della signora Dwayne, la vicina, sono così alte che sembra quasi di averla lì in camera insieme ai due figlioletti, mentre i suoi passi nervosi risuonano lungo il vialetto che separa casa sua da quella di Loki.  
     «È il primo giorno di scuola, sapete cosa significa? Che da oggi si cambia musica! Niente più videogiochi, niente più televisione fino a tardi, solo compiti! Se soltanto _osate_ tornare a casa con un’insufficienza-».  
     Loki fissa il soffitto striato dalla luce che filtra attraverso la persiana. È il primo giorno di scuola anche per lui. Dannazione, l’aveva quasi dimenticato. Lancia un’occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino e sospira frustrato: sono le sette e venticinque. Dovrebbe darsi una mossa e prepararsi, è già in ritardo, a meno che non decida di saltare la colazione per risparmiare tempo.  
     Si passa stancamente una mano sugli occhi. Non che abbia chissà quanta fame, pensa, mentre posa un piede sullo zerbino. Anzi, probabilmente è meglio che non mangi nulla, o potrebbe ritrovarsi piegato in due in un cubicolo dei bagni della scuola a vomitare l’anima.  
     Con passo strascicante, si dirige in bagno e si infila nella doccia, lavandosi il più accuratamente e velocemente possibile. Chiude gli occhi durante tutto il processo per cercare di concentrarsi solo sulla sensazione dell’acqua calda sulla pelle, sperando che lo rilassi almeno un po’, ma una volta uscito e indossato l’accappatoio troppo grande, la sottile ansia che lo accompagna sempre è già tornata a gravare sulle sue esili spalle.  
     Loki odia andare a scuola. Lo odia almeno quanto i compagni odiano la sua presenza, il che dovrebbe essere esaustivo. Non che loro si azzardino a toccarlo, a maltrattarlo o insultarlo – almeno, non apertamente – ma è chiaro dal modo in cui ogni tanto i loro sguardi si soffermano su di lui, da come le loro voci si riducono in sussurri quando passa, che qualcosa non va.  
     Per Loki è una sensazione terribile ritrovarsi lì, attorniato da un’intera scolaresca, ed essere ignorato così tanto da diventare il centro dell’attenzione. Come se fosse qualcosa di estremamente sgradevole che tutti vedono ma con cui nessuno vuole avere a che fare.  
     Torna in camera per vestirsi, lo stomaco ormai ridotto a un groviglio stretto di nervosismo.  
     Dovrebbe essere abituato a tutto quello, si dice. Ormai sa come funziona per lui il mondo, sa che non potrà ricevere altro che indifferenza. L’ha capito all’età di tredici anni, quando la sua vita ha cominciato a colare a picco. Quando qualcuno ha deciso per lui che da quel momento in poi avrebbe vissuto senza sua madre.  
     A quel pensiero, gli sale un groppo in gola che gli rende difficile respirare bene.  
     Loki rivede sua madre nei suoi occhi, quando si guarda allo specchio. La rivede nei suoi rari sorrisi le poche volte che vengono catturati da una macchina fotografica, la rivede nella luce che gli colpisce la pelle rendendola ancora più bianca di quanto già sia.  
     Ma se anche questi dettagli di sé possono ricordargliela, lui non le somiglia più di tanto. Lei era di una bellezza devastante, sia dentro che fuori: era una di quelle persone dolci e gentili che si incontrano di rado nella vita e, a volte, gli tornano alla mente le parole che il Reverendo Brown disse al funerale, facendogli provare una rabbia sconfinata. “Il Signore chiama al suo fianco le persone pure, quelle che in vita hanno donato amore chiedendo nulla in cambio”.  
     È da allora che Loki ha smesso di credere in Dio.  
     I suoi occhi si posano sulla sveglia: adesso segna le sette e trentotto. Loki scaccia i pensieri iracondi così come sono arrivati e continua a prepararsi. Si infila una semplice maglietta nera e si ravvia i capelli ancora bagnati all’indietro, dopodiché indossa un paio di jeans. Recupera le scarpe da sotto il letto e le sbatte un po’ per togliere la sottile polvere che le ha ricoperte, le indossa, poi torna in bagno per darsi una veloce asciugata alla testa, arruffandosi come un pulcino nel disperato tentativo di non fare ancora più ritardo. La mamma non sarebbe contenta di vederlo uscire con i capelli gocciolanti. Una volta pronto, afferra la pesante tracolla dalla sedia della scrivania e scende al piano di sotto, dove regna il più totale dei silenzi. Tende le orecchie: sente il lieve russare di suo padre, segno che sta ancora dormendo. Non che la cosa lo sorprenda. Per un breve istante, Loki si sofferma a valutare l’ipotesi di prepararsi qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti durante il tragitto per raggiungere la scuola, ma è davvero troppo tardi perché possa farlo. E l’ansia non è ancora passata. Così esce di casa, senza nessuno che gli auguri in bocca al lupo per il nuovo anno.  
     Anche se è primo mattino, fa già abbastanza caldo. La tracolla sbatte pesantemente contro la coscia sinistra di Loki ad ogni passo, e se pensa che dovrà camminare svelto per un buon quarto d’ora gli sale uno sconforto immane.  
     Le auto lungo la strada avanzano lente a causa del traffico. Se non altro, pensa Loki, lui non rimarrà imbottigliato. Non ha mai capito che senso abbia per i genitori accompagnare i figli in macchina solo perché è il primo giorno, per poi lasciare che vadano da soli tutto il resto dell’anno. Forse hanno bisogno di più sostegno morale? Non riescono a reggersi in piedi per la paura? Anche lui si sente agitato, eppure eccolo a darsi una mossa, senza aspettare di essere scarrozzato come un _maledetto_ _principino_.  
     Stringe i pugni.  
     Da quando è diventato così maligno e invidioso? Non è affare suo se gli altri hanno chi li accompagna, lui si trova benissimo così com’è e tante grazie.  
     Però… è fastidioso camminare al fianco di una fila di auto con i finestrini alzati, dietro cui chissà quanti dei suoi compagni lo stanno guardando, magari ridacchiando alle sue spalle. Staranno pensando che è uno sfigato? Avranno notato la polvere sulle sue scarpe? I capelli spettinati, la maglia nera sbiadita?  
     Loki arrossisce e accelera il passo, portandosi il più lontano possibile dal bordo del marciapiede. Cammina all’ombra degli alberi rigogliosi, attraversa con cautela un paio di incroci, cambia la spalla su cui grava la tracolla e si asciuga il sudore che comincia a imperlargli la fronte.  
     Raggiunge il cortile della scuola in poco più di dieci minuti. Quando vede la moltitudine di ragazzi già assiepati davanti alla gradinata, ringrazia mentalmente la troppa fretta che non gli ha permesso di prepararsi da mangiare: lo stomaco gli brucia così tanto che per qualche istante si sente male e deve appoggiarsi contro un albero. Le ginocchia gli tremano.  
     Eppure i suoi compagni non stanno facendo nulla di male. C’è chi è intento a chiacchierare, chi a fare passaggi con un pallone da calcio, chi a ridere e spintonarsi giocosamente. Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile attraversare la folla e guadagnarsi un cantuccio sui gradini per riposare un po’.  
     Ma non lo fa. Loki rimane lì, fermo, all’ombra del piccolo albero che lo sostiene. Vi resta fino a che la prima campanella dell’anno non annuncia l’inizio della giornata e lascia che tutti quanti entrino prima di lui. Solo allora si decide a entrare.  
      
   
Quando Loki torna a casa mancano dieci minuti alle quattro. Suo padre è seduto sul divano, la TV sintonizzata sul canale dei documentari, ma l’uomo non vi presta attenzione perché intento a leggere il giornale della mattina. La fronte alta, stempiata, si corruga di tanto in tanto per la concentrazione. Gli occhiali da lettura sono bassi sul naso adunco.  
     «Ehi, sono tornato», mormora Loki, incolore, chiudendo piano la porta d’ingresso.  
     «Ehi, ciao», dice suo padre, alzando gli occhi dalla sua lettura per rivolgergli un sorriso vago. «Loki, mi dispiace non essermi svegliato… avevo-».  
     «Dimenticato», finisce il ragazzino per lui, avviandosi verso le scale per togliersi di dosso quella tracolla infernale. «Non preoccuparti. L’avevo quasi dimenticato anch’io».  
     L’uomo sembra sinceramente dispiaciuto, mentre lo guarda. Per un istante, Loki si sente in colpa e rimugina se andare o no accanto a lui sul divano. Potrebbe raccontargli com’è andata la giornata, se non altro. Già… per dirgli cosa? Che, come al solito, nessuno a parte gli insegnanti si è accorto della sua esistenza? “Oggi è stato bellissimo, papà, sai? I professori si sono ricordati del mio nome durante l’appello. Un bel passo avanti, no?”. Sarebbe l’apoteosi della pateticità.  
     E ad ogni modo, il dispiacere sul volto del genitore ha vita breve. In men che non si dica, si rischiara la gola e torna con gli occhi sul giornale. «Be’, per fortuna alla fine te ne sei ricordato», ridacchia.  
     «Già».  
     «È andato tutto bene? Hai conosciuto nuovi compagni?».  
     Loki è già a metà della rampa di scale quando parla. «A parte quelli del primo anno, sono sempre le solite facce».  
     «Capisco».  
     Il ragazzino esita sull’ultimo gradino. Spera che il genitore aggiunga qualcosa, che quantomeno si _sforzi_ di sembrare interessato. Ma così non è. Deglutendo un nodo di tristezza in fondo alla gola, Loki gli chiede: «Stasera hai il turno delle otto?».  
     «Sì. Non preoccuparti, prima la signora Dwayne mi ha detto che passerà a lasciarti un pezzo di sformato».  
     Cara signora Dwayne. L’unica persona al mondo, da quella mattina, ad essergli stata veramente d’aiuto.  
     «È grandioso, amo il suo sformato».  
     Loki fa per raggiungere la sua camera, ma la voce del padre lo ferma ancora una volta. È bonaria e leggera, ma ciò che dice lo fa restare male oltre ogni misura.  
     «Figliolo? Tornerò a casa per le tre. Quindi mi raccomando, niente festini mentre sono fuori». Poi, ridacchia.  
     Loki non risponde, perché davvero non saprebbe cosa dire. Gli sa tanto di presa in giro e sinceramente è troppo stanco per discutere. Cosa dovrebbe fare, in fondo? Urlargli di stare tranquillo perché tanto non ha amici da invitare?  
     La rabbia gli serpeggia sottopelle come un parassita velenoso. Quella mattina, l’unica parola che ha scambiato con un suo coetaneo è stata “Scusa”, perché gli era finito addosso mentre entrava in mensa. Ma cosa importa agli altri? Cosa importa a tutti loro del suo disagio, dei problemi che ha a relazionarsi con la gente? Cosa importa a _suo_ _padre_ della sua vita, lui che le mattine le passa a dormire e le notti a lavorare in quello stupido museo? La verità è che nessuno si rende conto di lui. Nessuno.  
     Con collera, si sbatte la porta della camera alle spalle e, per essere più sicuri, la chiude a chiave a doppia mandata. Tanto il massimo che farà suo padre sarà dare due colpetti veloci sulla superficie e salutarlo alla svelta, sempre che si degni di salire fin lassù. Lascia cadere la tracolla sul letto e poi la imita buttandosi a faccia in giù sul cuscino, sospirando affranto.  
     Per un breve periodo, in passato, ha creduto che sarebbe stato facile vivere in questo modo. Che dopotutto a lui non sarebbe servito nessuno per essere felice, che l’indipendenza e la solitudine andassero in un certo senso di pari passo. Ma ora si sente svuotato. Si sente profondamente, terribilmente stanco.  
     Ma non piangerà, oh, no. Questo è sicuro. Non vale la pena piangere per gli altri. Poche volte in vita sua Loki ha pianto per qualcosa; la sua reazione predominante è la furia. Fredda, crudele. Ha la lingua tagliente, perciò quando è ferito, offeso o quando si sente triste, preferisce fare del male a chi gli sta intorno. Ma versare lacrime, quello no.  
     Giace su quel letto per diversi minuti. Ad un certo punto chiude gli occhi e quando li riapre gli sembra come se fosse passata una vita intera, ma il sole è ancora discretamente alto nel cielo, il che significa che non deve essere passato poi molto tempo. Si alza e i suoi muscoli sono intorpiditi, le membra formicolanti. Si guarda intorno, osserva alcuni dei libri che sbucano fuori dalla cerniera mezza scucita della tracolla. Per quel giorno nessun professore ha assegnato compiti. Potrebbe mettersi a leggere qualcosa, ma, contrariamente dal solito, non è in vena. Perciò alla fine decide di sedersi alla scrivania e accende mollemente il suo vecchio PC. Magari guarderà qualche film, oppure una nuova serie TV. La barra di Google lo fissa, vuota. Loki non ha nessun titolo in testa. Non ha _niente_ in testa. Si sente così da schifo che avrebbe voglia di-  
     Si morde le labbra, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo. Anche se è da solo, chiuso a chiave nella sua stanza, comincia a sentirsi a disagio e in imbarazzo come se centinaia di occhi lo stessero giudicando. Ma tanto non guarderà nessuno, no? Che male può fare?  
     “Voglio uccidermi” è ciò che digita e, sentendosi un bambino spaventato, clicca invio. Una sequela di siti sulla prevenzione del suicidio gli si aprono davanti, come immaginava. Tra i tanti, scorge un forum pubblico chiamato _United We Stand_ , in cui offre di poter parlare, scambiarsi conforto e parole positive; Loki immagina in un istante un gruppo di persone sedute in cerchio come in quei circoli sugli alcolisti anonimi. “Ciao, sono Loki Laufeyson, ho sedici anni e voglio ammazzarmi”. Ridicolo.  
     Eppure, in mezzo secondo sta scorrendo le storie del forum. Si sofferma su una piuttosto breve, concisa.  
     “Non sopporto più mio padre”, scrive un certo Thor. “Ogni cosa che faccio, ogni singola cosa, a lui sembra sempre troppo poco. Mi sta col fiato sul collo, vorrebbe che dessi il massimo in tutto e se non lo faccio mi guarda come se fossi la più grande delusione della sua vita”.   
     Loki legge e arriccia un lato del naso in un’espressione di odio e disgusto insieme. Lui darebbe tutto ciò che ha per avere un padre che si interessasse a ciò che fa, e invece questo… questo _idiota_ si lamenta. E sa che non dovrebbe giudicare, che non sa tutta la storia e che neanche lo conosce, quel Thor, ma è troppo arrabbiato, troppo furioso con la sua stessa condizione, per comportarsi lucidamente. Così clicca sul nome dell’utente, clicca sull’opzione “messaggio privato” e comincia a scrivere. Quattro semplici parole.  
     “Sei proprio un idiota”.  
   
  
      
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      
    


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

Il secondo giorno di scuola procede quasi allo stesso modo del primo, con le lezioni che ancora non sono cominciate realmente e più caos nei corridoi di quanto sia necessario. Durante l’ora di letteratura, la professoressa Gregor chiede quali opere abbiano letto i ragazzi durante l’estate oltre al romanzo da lei consigliato, ovvero “David Copperfield” di Dickens, e quasi nessuno snocciola altri titoli. Tra sé e sé, Loki sospira e rotea gli occhi al cielo: lui ha letto “Sherlock Holmes”, “Le notti bianche”, “Ventimila leghe sotto i mari”, “Mille splendidi soli”. Tuttavia, non alza la mano per dirlo.  
     Quando arriva il momento del pranzo – da lui il più odiato di tutti –, Loki si limita a prendere un po’ di zuppa di cereali, del pane tostato a cubetti e una mela rossa e si dirige con la testa incassata tra le spalle verso uno degli ultimi tavolini in fondo alla sala mensa. Comincia a mangiare con attorno il cicaleccio di centinaia voci tutte uguali e il rumore di sedie che stridono contro il pavimento. Se non altro, la zuppa è saporita. Mentre sta per mandarne giù un’altra cucchiaiata, nota che una ragazza punta al suo tavolo, un sorriso gentile sulle labbra. Loki inarca un sopracciglio, confuso, ma poi lei chiede con cortesia se la sedia accanto a lui sia occupata e lui, sentendosi un idiota, scuote il capo e torna a guardare il proprio piatto con un movimento brusco. La ragazza si allontana con la sedia tra le mani, senza aggiungere altro.  
     E anche per quel giorno l’interazione quotidiana con un altro essere umano è avvenuta, pensa ironicamente Loki, trattenendosi dallo sbattere il cucchiaio con collera nel piatto. Perché deve essere così… così stupido? Cosa credeva, che quella si sarebbe seduta accanto a lui e avrebbe attaccato bottone? Idiota. Illuso.  
     Mette da parte il cibo e si guarda intorno, con la vaga voglia di uscire in cortile a prendere una boccata d’aria; poi realizza che per farlo dovrebbe attraversare tutta la sala gremita e molti sguardi punterebbero su di lui, perciò lascia perdere quell’opzione. Con un sospiro iracondo, prende il cellulare e le cuffiette dalla tasca dei pantaloni neri e si spara un pezzo degli Imagine Dragons a tutto volume nelle orecchie.  
     Come se quella giornata non fosse già stata abbastanza stressante, dopo la pausa pranzo c’è educazione fisica, la materia che Loki odia più di qualunque altra. Di malavoglia si reca negli spogliatoi, si cambia per indossare la tuta – piuttosto vecchia e logora – e una volta entrato in palestra sa già che non uscirà psicologicamente integro da lì.  
     Il professor Volstagg, un energumeno di un metro e novantatré con più barba e capelli che pazienza, fa disporre i ragazzi del terzo anno in una fila compatta, marciando davanti a loro come fosse un comandante dell’esercito. A differenza degli altri insegnanti, non si perde in chiacchiere inutili e non chiede minimamente come siano andate le vacanze estive: piuttosto, ordina ai ragazzi di fare cinque giri di campo a marcia sostenuta.  
     Loki non è mai stato un tipo sportivo ma nella corsa, se non altro, se la cava abbastanza bene. Finisce i suoi giri e aspetta gli altri a bordo campo, composto e solo vagamente ansimante; una volta che il resto dei compagni ha concluso il riscaldamento, Volstagg nomina due capitani per un percorso a staffetta. Loki fissa per tutto il tempo un punto lontano dall’altra parte del prato sintetico, mentre sente i due capitani chiamare a turno nomi che non sono il suo. Alla fine, com’era prevedibile, rimane ultimo insieme a Bruce Banner, un ragazzo molto più basso di lui con spessi occhiali da genietto e problemi a controllare la tremarella.   
     «Banner con il signor Rogers e Laufeyson con la signorina Danvers», dice il professore sbrigativamente.  
     Carol Danvers storce appena il naso, tuttavia non obietta la scelta di Volstagg e, insieme al resto della squadra, si dirige nella loro area di campo. Loki rimane indietro, i pugni stretti, prima di seguirli con passo lento e rigido.  
     Il fischio d’inizio si propaga per tutto il cortile.  
 

 

  
  
La doccia che Loki si concede è lunga e bollente. Si attarda sotto il getto anche quando gli altri ragazzi sono usciti, così da non avere nessuno intorno quando dovrà asciugarsi e vestirsi. Insapona i capelli con cura, gratta la cute con delicatezza e, a occhi chiusi, si bea della sensazione dell’acqua che gli lambisce la testa e il collo prima di scivolare lungo la schiena in una carezza calda.  
     La sua squadra ha perso, anche se di poco. Lui si è beccato un paio di pallonate forti, una su una spalla e l’altra su un fianco, ma se non altro è riuscito a tenere duro per tutto il tempo. Non gl’importa granché dei lividi.  
     Si cinge il busto con le braccia, inspirando profondamente il profumo del bagnoschiuma. Vorrebbe stare lì ancora un po’, ma purtroppo deve tornare a casa e preparare la cena: di martedì suo padre ha il turno delle tredici e quando torna a casa, alle nove di sera, è sempre affamato da morire. Così, a malincuore, gira la manopola dell’acqua e si avvolge nel grande asciugamano morbido, e in meno di dieci minuti è già pronto per uscire.  
     Come il giorno prima, il sole è caldo e non c’è una singola nuvola in cielo. Loki si sente un po’ più di buon umore mentre percorre il tragitto verso casa. A metà strada decide di fare un giretto nel piccolo supermercato del quartiere per comprare qualcosa di sfizioso da preparare quella sera e ne esce un quarto d’ora dopo con due buste colme di carne di pollo e di vitello, verdure fresche, salsa di soia, due pacchi di pasta – un tipo lungo e un tipo corto – e una varietà di dolciumi che gli faranno compagnia insieme a un bel film sul divano.  
     Rincasare senza trovare suo padre a leggere il giornale o guardare la TV è confortante: se non altro, si dice Loki, non può essere ignorato da chi è direttamente assente.  
     Il ragazzino sistema la spesa canticchiando a labbra chiuse il ritornello di una vecchia canzone, poi sale al piano di sopra per indossare un paio di pantaloni comodi e sostituire le scarpe con le ciabatte. Apre la finestra della sua stanza per far cambiare l’aria che sa di chiuso e si guarda intorno grattandosi distrattamente la punta del naso: dovrebbe seriamente darsi una mossa e dare una sistemata qua e là, la casa comincia ad essere sommersa dal caos. Scrolla le spalle, dicendosi che lo farà dopo aver messo a cuocere la cena. Ma prima ancora deve cambiarsi.  
     Si siede sul bordo del materasso cominciando a svestirsi  e, mentre lo fa, il suo sguardo si posa sul PC sopra la scrivania che fronteggia il letto. I battiti del cuore accelerano d’improvviso al ricordo di ciò che ha fatto il giorno prima: dopo il messaggio inviato a quel Thor, ha spento tutto con un moto di collera catalogando il forum come un cumulo di stupidaggini inutili che non gli avrebbero portato nessun giovamento. Però adesso il pensiero del messaggio gli serra un po’ la gola. È stato scortese da parte sua, per non dire meschino. In fondo non sa niente di quel tipo, non sa che faccia abbia né che vita conduca e, magari, ha ragione a lamentarsi del padre. A prevalete, il giorno prima, è stata l’invidia di Loki stupida e infondata, l’infantilismo più puro.  
     Si morde piano il labbro inferiore e si mette in piedi per sistemarsi i pantaloni morbidi, un po’ troppo larghi per lui. Dovrebbe ricontattare Thor e chiedere scusa… No. No, che sciocchezze. Tanto è uno sconosciuto, cosa gliene importa?  
     Fa per uscire dalla stanza e scendere di sotto per cominciare a preparare il pollo alle mandorle, ma si blocca sullo stipite della porta.  
      _È uno sconosciuto che si sfoga su un forum anti-suicidio_ , gli sibila la parte più buona di sé dentro la testa.  _Potrebbe essere una persona fragile. Scusati immediatamente, prima di averlo sulla coscienza_.  
     Loki odia quella parte di sé. La odia, ma le dà retta comunque e in meno di cinque minuti sta fissando la schermata principale di _United We Stand._  In alto a destra, accanto a un link che chiede “Vuoi registrarti?”, c’è il simbolo di una piccola lettera che lampeggia di rosso.  
     Loki sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, fissando lo schermo del PC con un’espressione vacua. La prima emozione che prova è sorpresa, seguita subito dopo da incredulità e un sottile senso di panico.  _Gli ha risposto_. Non credeva l’avrebbe fatto, invece ecco lì la notifica che segna un nuovo messaggio da leggere. Loki indietreggia appena sulla sedia girevole, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. La tentazione di chiudere la pagina e ignorare la cosa è forte, ma se lo facesse sarebbe un codardo. E poi di cosa dovrebbe aver paura? Uno stupido tizio qualunque non potrà certo fargli del male, soprattutto attraverso un monitor. Il massimo che Loki può aspettarsi è che Thor lo abbia insultato a sua volta, e a quel punto lui potrebbe rispondere con altrettanto veleno perché, se è vero che la lingua ferisce più della spada, Loki deve ammettere di essere estremamente bravo a utilizzarla in quel senso.  
     Alla fine, clicca sulla piccola lettera con più rabbia del previsto. Il messaggio che si ritrova davanti, però, lo lascia interdetto.  
     “All’inizio stavo per mandarti a quel paese, sai? Ma più ci penso più mi ritrovo d’accordo con te, mio caro anonimo. Però posso sapere perché secondo te sarei un idiota?”.  
     Loki non si accorge subito di avere la bocca mezza aperta: la richiude come un pesce boccheggiante e si dà una scrollata scuotendo appena la testa. Questo qui è seriamente tutto scemo”, pensa. E adesso? Si era preparato una sequela di risposte per contrattaccare insulti e minacce, non era minimamente pronto a… a quello. Rimugina sull’eventualità di chiedere scusa, ma qualcosa lo fa desistere: il suo orgoglio. Tuttavia, non ha intenzione di ignorare la risposta dell’altro. Resta immobile per qualche minuto a riflettere su cosa potrebbe dirgli e, alla fine, digita:  
     “Il discorso su tuo padre mi ha fatto innervosire. Mi sei sembrato un ragazzino viziato che vorrebbe la sua indipendenza senza sapere di cosa parla”.  
     Vorrebbe aggiungere che lui ha un padre che è l’esatto opposto del suo e che è per questo che si è innervosito tanto, ma alla fine decide di non farlo: quello sconosciuto non avrà nessuna informazione che lo riguardi. Così invia il messaggio senza pensarci ulteriormente e si alza in fretta dalla scrivania, deciso a sbrigare le sue faccende.  
     In cucina, in compagnia di un po’ di musica a basso volume, Loki mette a cuocere nella salsa di soia il pollo tagliato a tocchetti con le carote, il bambù e le mandorle pelate. Mentre il profumo di cibo riempie la casa e la fiamma bassa fa sobbollire il tutto, il ragazzino aziona una lavatrice e raccoglie i panni asciugati dallo stendino nella stanza del bucato, sempre mugolando distrattamente qualche canzone. Non pensa affatto al suo computer, né al messaggio che ha mandato, ma quando si ritrova in camera per mettere a posto i suoi indumenti puliti, con la coda dell’occhio nota che un’altra notifica è comparsa sullo schermo. Thor gli ha risposto subito.  
     Loki deglutisce, le braccia occupate dai vestiti. Liberando una mano da sotto la pila pericolante, clicca e apre il messaggio senza neanche sedersi.  
     “Ti capita spesso di saltare a conclusioni affrettate? Neanche mi conosci. Mi sa che il ragazzino qui sei tu”.  
     Stringe i denti, indispettito.  _Sa_  di non conoscerlo, non c’è bisogno che lo sottolinei, e il fatto che gli abbia dato del ragazzino lo fa inviperire oltre misura. È decisamente un idiota.  
     “Ho sedici anni”, scrive nervosamente, “quindi sono tecnicamente un ragazzino. Ma ho la sensazione di essere più furbo della gente che piagnucola su internet”.  
     Lo invia troppo velocemente e se ne pente in un istante. Fissa lo schermo con rabbia e rimorso e prega che esista l’opzione per eliminare, ma in basso alla schermata della chat compare il simbolo che segna la lettura del messaggio. Thor è online proprio in questo momento.  
     «No, cazzo», sussurra Loki al nulla. Dovrebbe imparare a darsi un freno, contare fino a dieci, per l’amor del cielo. Quel tipo gli sta facendo rimordere la coscienza tanto quanto gli fa girare le scatole.  
     E poi, mezzo minuto dopo, ecco un’altra risposta.  
     “E tu come ti sei trovato su questo forum?”, scrive Thor, “Cosa stavi cercando?”.  
     Loki boccheggia, senza sapere cosa dire. Un altro messaggio compare poco dopo:  
     “Comunque ti passo due anni ;)”  
     «Ma vaffanculo», borbotta iracondo, anche se un sorrisino spontaneo compare sulle sue labbra. Decisamente, il tipo è fuori di testa.  
     Loki lascia perdere il PC, ma non chiude la pagina. Mette a posto la roba nell’armadio, va di sotto a controllare il pollo aggiungendovi un pizzico di sale, osserva la lavatrice vorticare tanto veloce da fargli incrociare gli occhi.  
     «Oh, al diavolo», dice poi, correndo verso le scale a grandi falcate per essere di nuovo faccia a faccia con la chat.  
     “Ciò che stavo cercando non è affare tuo”, digita, e può quasi sentire la propria voce in testa mentre pronuncia piccato quelle parole. “Hai diciotto anni?”, chiede poi retoricamente. “Te ne davo dodici”.  
     La risposta di Thor, ancora una volta, non tarda ad arrivare:  
     “Io credo che tu stessi cercando aiuto, esattamente come chiunque sia finito qui dentro. Solo che odi ammetterlo. E, tra parentesi, la figura del dodicenne la stai facendo tu, mio caro anonimo”.  
     “Non chiamarmi anonimo, soprattutto ‘mio caro’. Chi diavolo ti conosce”.  
     “Oh, ma tu mi conosci. Sono Thor, ho due anni più di te”.  
     “Questo non vuol dire conoscere qualcuno!”.  
     “Ma potrebbe essere un inizio”.  
     Loki si blocca, le lunghe dita pallide sospese sopra la tastiera. Che significa “potrebbe essere un inizio”? Forse Thor vorrebbe conoscerlo meglio?  
     «Sì, certo», borbotta il ragazzino rivolto al nulla, scoprendosi più indispettito di quanto sia lecito. Si alza in piedi con un gesto scattoso e indietreggia fino a lasciarsi cadere di schiena sul materasso, le braccia alzate sopra la testa. I suoi occhi si concentrano sul soffitto senza però guardarlo davvero.  
     L’idea che qualcuno possa volerlo conoscere è ridicola. Non ha mai avuto a che fare con gente  _davvero_  interessata a lui. Tipo,  _mai_. Per quale motivo questo Thor, che conosce – conoscere, poi! – da neanche dieci minuti, dovrebbe voler continuare la conversazione con lui?  
     Loki decide che non gli importa saperlo: non ha tempo da perdere dietro al computer, non quando c’è la cena che aspetta di essere controllata e i panni da stendere, più un milione di altre cose, tipo spolverare l’intera casa, diamine. Chiude la pagina internet senza rispondere al messaggio – una parte di lui, minuscola, quasi inesistente, si sente in colpa – e torna alle sue occupazioni, determinato ad accantonare l’accaduto.  
     In due ore riesce a dare una sistemata a tutto il piano superiore: pulisce il bagno, la camera di suo padre, la sua e quella degli ospiti che, pur non essendo mai stata utilizzata, lui e suo padre si ostinano ugualmente a voler tenere in ordine – Loki sospetta che, quando fu progettata la casa, suddetta stanza fosse destinata ad un eventuale secondo figlio, ma non ha mai avuto premura di chiedere, anche perché “stanza degli ospiti” suona meglio di “stanza di un figlio mai arrivato”. Quando può dirsi soddisfatto del suo lavoro, passa al piano inferiore dove la cena ormai pronta riposa in pentola, ben tenuta al caldo, e la lavatrice è stata svuotata dei panni. Ancora una volta, il ragazzino si dà da fare e riordina quanto può: lava le stoviglie che ha sporcato, pulisce il secondo bagno, passa per due volte lo straccio bagnato su tutto il pavimento. Va avanti nelle sue faccende fino a che il sole in cielo non comincia a calare e l’orologio appeso al muro segna le sette e trenta; a quel punto, pur avendo moltissima fame, ignora i crampi allo stomaco e si appollaia sul divano, deciso a rilassarsi un po’.  
     In TV non c’è niente di interessante, a quell’ora. Per lo più sciocchi quiz con gag ridicole e telegiornali che rimandano sempre le stesse notizie catastrofiche. Loki pensa che potrebbe cominciare a leggere qualcosa per scuola, ma la sua mente continua a cambiare direzione in maniera  _fastidiosa_. Si distende sui cuscini del divano, le ginocchia piegate verso l’alto, e si schiaffa le mani sulla faccia. Che poi quel Thor gli è pure antipatico.     
      _Però è stato scortese non rispondere._  
     No, non è stato scortese, anzi. Già è tanto che gli abbia dato confidenza.  
      _Mamma ha sempre detto che quando si vuole interrompere una conversazione bisogna congedarsi con educazione per non offendere l’interlocutore_.  
     A lui cosa importa se Thor si è offeso? Tanto meglio.  
      _Mamma non sarebbe contenta_.  
     «Oh, dannazione», borbotta Loki tra sé e sé. Si strofina gli occhi stanchi e sospira fino a riempire e svuotare allo stremo la cassa toracica, per poi alzarsi con un colpo di reni e mettersi in piedi. Scriverà a Thor solo per congedarsi, nient’altro. Punto primo, perché gli è antipatico; punto secondo, perché anche se il punto primo non fosse vero e Loki ricambiasse la curiosità di Thor, lui non avrebbe comunque nulla da offrire. Né simpatia, né empatia, né nient’altro. È solo un guscio vuoto che respira, mangia e si muove.  
     È con una tristezza mascherata sotto uno spesso strato di freddezza che Loki si risiede alla sua scrivania. Thor non gli ha più scritto e, anche se un po’ se lo aspettava, ci rimane male comunque. Forse perché non è abituato ad avere qualcuno che gli scriva, e allora tende ad aggrapparsi al minimo appiglio che gli offre qualcuno, a illudersi che quel qualcuno lo cerchi e lo voglia e lo trattenga. Odia che sia così: vorrebbe essere più indipendente e menefreghista, invece eccolo a inseguire un estraneo di cui neanche conosce il volto. Inseguirlo per dirgli di lasciarlo perdere, tra l’altro.  
      _Patetico_.  
     “È meglio se lasci perdere. Non c’è niente di me che valga la pena di essere conosciuto”.  
     Con il cuore che batte forte, Loki invia e fissa il proprio messaggio, lo legge e rilegge, in attesa. Non sa di cosa. O meglio, lo sa, però odia ammettere la sua impazienza di sapere cosa dirà Thor.  
     Ma i minuti passano senza che l’altro risponda.  
     Loki apre un’altra scheda e va su youtube per ascoltare musica e distrarsi; di tanto in tanto torna a controllare la chat, e più tempo passa più si sente un maledetto, stupido idiota. Che cosa credeva, che quel Thor fosse sempre lì a disposizione? Probabilmente l’ha già mandato al diavolo, altroché. Loki sospira, nascondendo la testa nelle braccia conserte sulla scrivania. Che sia dannato lui e la sua stupida ingenuità.  
 

 

  
   
Quando suo padre torna, Loki è di umore così tetro che a malapena lo saluta. Si siedono a tavola nel silenzio più completo e il ragazzo a stento si gode il pollo alle mandorle.    
     «È delizioso», commenta il genitore con tono gentile. «Sul serio. Stai diventando sempre più bravo».  
     Loki annuisce distrattamente, una mano a reggere il capo e l’altra che stringe la forchetta. Sposta una mandorla da un lato all’altro del piatto, infilzandola e lasciandola cadere una, due, tre volte. «Com’è andata a lavoro?», si sforza di chiedere dopo un po’.  
     «Oh, molto bene», dice il padre, prima di mandar giù un gran boccone.  
     «Sono contento».  
     «A te com’è andata la giornata?», chiede l’uomo, tra una masticata e l’altra. «A scuola tutto bene?».  
     «Sì». Fa per parlare della partita, di come per poco la sua squadra non vinceva, ma la possibilità di farlo gli viene strappata via in un soffio.  
     «Grandioso, figliolo. Dov’è il telecomando? Stasera c’è Manchester contro Liverpool».  
     Loki stringe la forchetta con la stessa forza con cui stringe i denti. Cerca di domare l’impulso di lanciare il proprio piatto per aria e, piuttosto, si concentra sui pensili di legno chiaro, le cui venature verticali catturano il suo sguardo come a volerlo ipnotizzare.  
     «È dietro di te», dice a denti stretti. «Sul ripiano».  
     «Oh, eccolo».  
     Loki prende lente boccate d’aria, annuendo piano.  
     La cucina è sempre la stessa: in quegli anni non hanno mai cambiato una virgola, neanche le tendine gialle che adornano la piccola finestra sopra il lavabo, che suo padre ritiene siano orribili. È una delle stanze che Loki ama più di tutta la casa, perché non e troppo grande né troppo piccola ed è piuttosto confortevole. E poi, gli ricorda sua madre.  
     Eppure, al momento ci si sente quasi soffocare.  
     «Sono stanco», dice dunque. Lascia cadere la posata, che innalza piccoli schizzi di salsa che macchiano la tovaglia bianca.  
     «Va bene», annuisce suo padre, già concentrato sulla partita appena cominciata. «Va’ pure a dormire, mi occupo io dei piatti».  
     Loki annuisce e, senza aggiungere altro, si defila. Vorrebbe addormentarsi e svegliarsi tra una settimana. Fa una capatina in bagno e raggiunge a passo strascicato la sua stanza, pronto a infilarsi sotto le lenzuola… quando un suono breve e squillante lo fa sobbalzare. Guarda il computer con le sopracciglia appena aggrottate. Aveva iconizzato la pagina di _United We Stand_ e ora la barra lampeggia come a volergli urlare a intermittenza: “Aprimi! Aprimi!”.  
     E Loki lo fa, il cuore che batte stupidamente forte.  
     “Questo lascialo giudicare a me”.  
      
   
   
   
  
             
           

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Mi ero ripromessa di pubblicare una volta a settimana, ma a causa di vari impegni mi sa che gli aggiornamenti non saranno tanto regolari… chiedo scusa.**  
**Ad ogni modo, grazie a chiunque abbia seguito/preferito/ricordato questa ff e grazie anche a chi ha recensito <3**  
**Spero che questo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento, pian piano ci addentriamo più nella storia e il rapporto tra Thor e Loki comincia a nascere ;)**  
**P.S. Il titolo è cambiato, come avrete potuto notare, e ovviamente anche il nome del forum su cui i due ragazzi si stanno scrivendo :3**  
**Un bacione, alla prossima!**

  
 

  
      
      
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Loki passa dalla rabbia all’apatia e all’ansia in così poco tempo che spesso si chiede come faccia il suo cervello a non esplodere una volta per tutte. È come trovarsi incastrati in una di quelle macchinine dell’autoscontro dei luna-park, con tutta la gente che ti viene addosso ridendo e schiamazzando mentre tu vorresti solo scendere e stenderti in un posto tranquillo per evitare che il mal di mare ti faccia vomitare. Ma la cosa assurda è che _ora_ , in questo momento, seduto di fronte al PC, Loki trova quasi _seducente_ l’idea di essere invischiato in questo casino. Il fatto che Thor gli abbia risposto è talmente sorprendente per lui che il cuore non smette di battere come un tamburo. È così che ci si sente ad avere qualcuno che prova interesse nel conoscerti? Loki si sente tremendamente patetico, ma è _emozionato_ … Il che fa a pugni con la sua quasi costante apatia e lo rende un po’ tremante, ma tant’è.  
     Che male potrebbe fare un po’ di conversazione? In fondo non è detto che debba continuare per forza, potrebbe troncare quando più gli compiace: basterebbe cliccare sulla x e chiudere _United We Stand_. E poi, questa potrebbe essere una delle rarissime occasioni che ha per fare amicizia.  
     “Perché ci tieni tanto?”, chiede dunque, sinceramente incuriosito ma soprattutto ansioso di conoscere la risposta. Si porta il dorso dell’indice tra i denti per mordicchiarlo piano e i suoi occhi si sgranano appena mentre vede la dicitura “Sta digitando…” in basso nella chat.  
     “Non lo so”, è la risposta di Thor.  
     _Non lo so? Come sarebbe a dire?_  
     “Tutto qui?”.  
     “Tutto qui”.  
     “Non capisco”.  
     “Cosa c’è da capire? Mi incuriosisci, sei misterioso”.  
     Questo fa sorridere Loki con il naso arricciato: essere definito misterioso, secondo lui, è un complimento molto apprezzabile.  
     “Mi trovi misterioso? Sul serio?”.  
     La risposta di Thor ci mette un po’ ad arrivare.  
     “Sì, soprattutto perché non so ancora come ti chiami. Che tu sia un ragazzo l’ho intuito solo perché usi il genere maschile, altrimenti non mi avevi detto neanche questo”.  
     “Potrei essere una ragazza che sta cercando di depistarti”, replica Loki con un ghignetto maligno.  
     “Nah, non credo. Ma se così fosse, scommetto che saresti davvero sexy ;)”.  
     Oh. Questo non se l’era aspettato.  
      Le sue guance si scaldano e il pomo d’Adamo fa su e giù nella gola mentre deglutisce a vuoto. Muove le dita sui tasti, senza premerli davvero per lunghi istanti. Poi digita: “Stai flirtando con me?”.  
     Forse non dovrebbe inviarlo, troppo audace. D’altra parte, non è che conosca davvero il tipo, quindi che importanza ha?  
     Così invia il messaggio. E poi aggiunge, perché la sua autostima ora è a mille: “E comunque sono sexy a prescindere”.  
     Pensa che a questo punto morirà dall’ansia, e quando si sente così stare fermo a rimuginare non è mai la scelta più saggia: per cui, decide di scendere in cucina e prepararsi una tazza di thè bella forte, che di solito – almeno secondo lui – è la risposta a tutti i malanni. Mentre aspetta che l’acqua si scaldi nel bollitore, scorge dal salotto buio il baluginio della TV, segno che suo padre si è spostato sul divano per guardare la partita di calcio; di tanto in tanto lo sente borbottare suggerimenti e rimproveri verso i giocatori che mai lo ascolteranno, e la cosa gli fa roteare gli occhi al cielo.  
     Quando infine il thè è pronto, completo di un goccio di latte e lievemente zuccherato, Loki decide che è giunto il momento di tornare di sopra. I suoi occhi non possono fare a meno di gravitare sullo schermo del PC ancora prima che lui si chiuda la porta della camera alle spalle.  
     Thor ha già risposto da cinque minuti.  
     “Non ne ho il minimo dubbio ;)”.  
     Questa volta, suo malgrado, Loki ha in viso un sorriso aperto e luminoso. “Stai ancora flirtando con me”. E non è una domanda. Ammicca al nulla mentre prende un lungo sorso di thè, mugolando soddisfatto.  
     “Ti dà fastidio?”.  
     Fa schioccare piano le labbra e ci pensa un po’ su. Scopre che la risposta non la sa neanche lui: non sa se gli dia fastidio che un ragazzo flirti in quel modo con lui semplicemente perché, in primo luogo, non sa con esattezza come classificare la sua sessualità. È abbastanza certo di essere etero, ma a volte gli viene il dubbio che ci si identifichi solo perché… è _automatico_? Lui è un ragazzo, gli piacciono le ragazze, e… e la testa gli scoppia. È un discorso così contorto. Non ha mai avuto l’occasione di verificare se effettivamente gli piacciano le donne o gli uomini perché non si è mai soffermato a pensarci seriamente, troppo occupato a morire dal disagio nel ritrovarsi in mezzo alla gente. E se fosse asessuale? Sarebbe possibile. Ma in quel caso, se Thor – maschio – ci stesse provando con lui – maschio –, la cosa lo infastidirebbe?  
     “No, non credo”.  
     _Complimenti per la dialettica_.  
     “Non credi? Hahahah”.  
     “Non lo so. Tu sei gay?”.  
     “Wow, come corri. Non so ancora il tuo nome e tu sei a un passo dal conoscere tutta la storia della mia vita”.  
     Non sa decifrare lo stato d’animo di Thor. È ironico? Indispettito? Forse ha osato troppo nel porre quella domanda… dopotutto, non è che solo perché si stanno conoscendo può permettersi di impicciarsi degli affari del maggiore. Anche se è stato Thor a cominciare con quelle frasi ammiccanti, non è detto che voglia esternare la sua identità sessuale così apertamente. D’altro canto, Loki pensa che a questo punto potrebbe concedersi di dirgli il suo nome: sarà molto meglio che vedersi rivolgere quell’odioso _mio caro anonimo_.  
     “Mi chiamo Loki”, invia dunque.  
     “Loki. Mi piace, è particolare. Piacere di conoscerti, il mio nome lo sai già”.  
     Loki inarca un sopracciglio mentre scrive veloce: “Quindi ti chiami davvero così? Pensavo fosse un nickname o qualcosa del genere”.  
     “Ehi, cosa vorresti insinuare?!”.  
     Sogghigna. “Nulla, nulla”.  
     “Pft! Allora, Loki, da dove vieni?”.  
     _Ora è lui a correre troppo_ , pensa. “Prima tu”.  
     “Okay. Sono nato in Australia ma vivo in Danimarca da quando avevo tredici anni”.  
     Il primo pensiero di Loki è “ _Menomale_ ”, non sa con esattezza il motivo; forse perché così non rischieranno mai di incontrarsi, perché a dividerli c’è letteralmente _il mare_.  
     Poi Thor aggiunge: “Ora tocca a te”.  
     “Io sono nato a Londra e ci vivo tuttora”, scrive Loki.  
     La risposta di Thor è ancora una volta istantanea: “Ugh! Non proprio dietro l’angolo! Hahahah”.  
     Il minore digita un sincero: “Per fortuna”, salvo poi cancellarlo. _Questo_ sarebbe davvero troppo scortese. “Eh, già…”, è la sua replica finale.  
     “Quindi sei un inglesino. Scommetto che in questo momento stai bevendo una bella tazza di thè, hahahah!”.  
     Loki guarda in basso alla tazza fumante che stringe nella mano sinistra e storce le labbra in una smorfia.  
     “Generalizzazioni stupide”.  
     “HAHAHAHAH! Dài, ammettilo, ti ho beccato!”.  
     “E invece cosa dovrebbe fare un australiano che vive in Danimarca da” – fa un rapido calcolo – “cinque anni?”.  
     “Si annoia a morte, amico, ecco cosa”.  
     Loki, che aveva portato la tazza alle labbra per un altro sorso, si immobilizza. Amico. L’ha chiamato amico.  E okay, è un modo di dire, lo sa, probabilmente Thor è molto più espansivo di lui – anzi, non probabile, _sicuro_ –, ma _diamine._ Loki odia realizzare che gli piacerebbe essere _amico_ di qualcuno. Odia ammettere di avere queste… queste _debolezze_.  
     E poi, prima di poter pensare a qualunque cosa per replicare, Thor comincia a mandare una raffica di messaggi:  
     “A casa avevo molto più da fare”;  
     “Avevo una vita”;  
     “Tanti amici”;  
     “Una ragazza”;  
      “Qui invece è tutto diverso”;  
     “Ma sai cosa mi manca più di tutto?”;  
     “Andare in spiaggia e fare surf. Mi mancano le onde, l’odore del sale, la sensazione dell’acqua che dondola sotto la tavola”;  
     “Mi manca terribilmente”.  
     Loki legge tutto e capisce che ciò di cui ha bisogno il maggiore è parlare, parlare e sfogarsi con qualcuno. E anche se lui non è bravo a fare altrettanto, né a confortare – non ne ha mai avuto l’occasione in primo luogo –, almeno è bravo ad ascoltare. Perciò lascia che Thor continui a scrivere del suo passato in Australia, che deve sicuramente essere stata meraviglioso, fino a che ha compiuto tredici anni e qualcosa è andato storto.  
     Tredici anni.  
     Nel realizzare ciò, il cuore di Loki fa quasi una specie di tonfo e le mani gli si gelano, nonostante siano strette attorno al thè caldo. Lui a tredici anni ha perso la sua mamma. Thor a tredici anni ha perso la sua vecchia vita. È un caso, certo, solo uno stupido insignificante caso… Ma chissà perché, per un istante ha quasi l’urgenza di dirglielo, di esprimere quella strana sensazione di vicinanza al ragazzo.  
     ‘ _E se non fosse proprio tutto un caso?_ ’, pensa all’improvviso. Se qualcuno, lassù, avesse deciso di mandargli una persona che possa capire almeno un po’ come si sente? Forse proprio sua madre, che continua a vegliare su di lui, ha mandato un… un _amico_ per Loki.  
     E poi si riscuote, perché no, cose del genere non esistono nella vita reale. Non è in una stupida commedia adolescenziale dove lui è il protagonista tormentato che ha una vita schifosa e finalmente arriverà qualcuno a _salvarlo_ , soprattutto perché questo Thor non gli sembra affatto il tipo che possa salvare qualcuno. Anzi. Forse è Thor stesso ad aver bisogno di essere salvato. E Loki non ne è in grado, non quando non sa neanche cosa diavolo rispondere a quei messaggi se non uno striminzito, stitico: “Mi dispiace”.  
     Non è giusto. Affatto. Dovrebbe impegnarsi di più, perché il maggiore si è aperto e ha raccontato cose su di sé senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Loki ci pensa con freddezza, senza una vera e propria convinzione, l’apatia che è tornata a ricoprirlo come una membrana spessa, come la pelle di un serpente che proprio non vuole staccarsi.  
     Ma Thor risponde con un: “Non preoccuparti, davvero, immagino che anche tu abbia i tuoi problemi…”, ed è quanto di più gentile e discreto Loki potesse mai immaginare.  
     Continuano a parlare fino a notte fonda, quando il rumore delle auto fuori dalla finestra diminuisce drasticamente e la partita di calcio è finita da un pezzo; Loki sente il russare di suo padre come un suono remoto, ma mette ugualmente le cuffiette per isolarsi e ascoltare un po’ di musica.  
     “Ho fatto anche rugby, oltre al surf”, gli racconta Thor, e il piccolo immagina che abbia un fisico ben piazzato; nella sua mente comincia a costruirsi un’immagine idealizzata di come potrebbe essere il maggiore. “Mi piaceva, ma sai, il mio cuore è sempre stato nel mare”.  
     “Non potresti fare surf anche lì in Danimarca?”, chiede allora Loki.  
     “Be', sì, ma abito a tipo due ore di distanza dalla spiaggia più vicina… e qui fa molto più freddo che a casa…”.  
     Nota come si riferisca all’Australia chiamandola ancora “casa”, come se si fosse trasferito da pochissimo e la ferita fosse ancora fresca. Questo gli fa provare un gran dispiacere.  
     “Hai diciotto anni. Quest’estate potresti prendere un treno e farti una bella vacanza. D’estate fa più caldo anche lì, no?”.  
     “Magari… Sarebbe un sogno! Mi sentirei rinascere dopo parecchio tempo, credimi”.  
     “Allora pensaci bene, no? Fossi in te comincerei a documentarmi da ora”.  
     “Hahahah, addirittura?”.  
     “Sono un tipo un po’ ansioso”, ammette Loki, leggermente imbarazzato. “E poi, le vacanze prenotate prima costano sempre molto meno rispetto a quelle last minute”.  
     “Non posso darti torto, mio caro Loki”.  
     Ed ecco di nuovo quel _mio_ _caro_. Se non altro, ora Thor usa il suo nome.  
     “Che fai?”, gli chiede a quel punto il maggiore.  
     “Ascolto una canzone”, ribatte lui. Omette il fatto che abbia appena mandato giù l’ultimo sorso di thè, perché sa che lo prenderebbe in giro sul fatto di essere inglese e fare _una tipica attività inglese_.  
     “Che musica?”.  
     Loki arrossisce. Sta ascoltando l’ultima canzone di Miley Cyrus*, ma solo per scelta di YouTube. _Lo giura_.  
     “Eminem”, mente, ad ogni modo.  
     “Un bel casino prima di andare a letto, hahahah”.  
     “Perché?”.  
     “Perché il rap è agitato. Se vuoi rilassarti, ti consiglio questa”, e poi gli manda un link.  
     Loki vi clicca sopra e gli si apre _Blowin’ in the wind_ di Bob Dylan. Rimane senza fiato per qualche istante.  
     “Così dormirai meglio”.  
     Loki deglutisce a vuoto e sente gli occhi inumidirsi. Le dita gli tremano mentre digita: “Grazie”. Deglutisce ancora, chiude un attimo gli occhi e si bea della melodia lenta e malinconica. Il cuore fa così male che gli serra la gola.  
     È solo un caso, si dice. È solo un caso che Thor gli abbia mandato una delle canzoni preferite di sua madre. Una di quelle che fischiettava mentre guidava per andare al supermercato o mentre passeggiavano le domeniche pomeriggio dopo un bel pranzo sostanzioso. È solo un caso, ma le lacrime scendono ugualmente, vanno a finire sui tasti del PC, altre scivolano lungo il collo e fin sotto la maglia che usa per dormire.  
     “Figurati, per così poco :D”, scrive Thor.  
     Ma Loki pensa che non sia affatto poco, pensa che sia tutto.  
     “È molto bella…”.  
     “Una delle mie preferite. Mi aiuta nei momenti ‘no’, diciamo…”.  
     “Dà speranza”.  
     “Spero di sì. E spero che te ne dia tanto quanto ne dà a me, Loki”.  
     Loki sorride tra le lacrime, sentendosi un po’ sciocco. “È così, davvero”.  
     “Questo mi rende tanto felice. Comunque ora devo andare, è tardi… E credo che anche tu domani andrai a scuola, no?”.  
     Il ragazzino guarda l’orario in basso sul monitor: sono le 02:37. Gli sfugge un basso lamento depresso. “Sì, purtroppo ho scuola”, scrive.    
     “Allora dovremmo proprio andare”.  
     Loki si asciuga veloce le lacrime e le sue solite insicurezze tornano ad affacciarsi nel suo cervello. E se Thor stesse cercando un modo gentile per liquidarlo? Se non dovesse scrivergli mai più?  
     “Però se vuoi possiamo sentirci anche domani”.  
     _Oh_.  
     “Uh, sì, come vuoi”.  
     “Be’, lo sto chiedendo a te”.  
     Loki sbuffa e rotea gli occhi al cielo. “Per me va bene”, scrive, sperando che la sua nonchalance non sortisca l’effetto opposto, ovvero farlo apparire _disperato_.  
     “Lo sapevo, ti piaccio ;)”.  
     Il minore scoppia a ridere di cuore. «Idiota…», mormora al nulla, con la pelle delle guance che tira un po’ per le lacrime ormai secche.  
     “Sì, come no… Sogna, Thor”.  
     “Certo che sognerò, sto già sbadigliando dal sonno u.u”.  
     “Scemo… buonanotte”. Cancella e riscrive. “Allora buonanotte”.  
     “Buonanotte, Loki. A domani! :D”.  
     “A domani”.  
     Anche se la conversazione è ormai conclusa, Loki esita un po’ prima di chiudere la pagina di _United We Stand_. Ha una piacevole sensazione di calore che gli riempie il petto, e per una volta non è a causa del thè. Rilegge gli ultimi messaggi, si sofferma sull’“a domani” entusiasta di Thor e respira piano dal naso come per tranquillizzarsi. Suona come una promessa, in un certo senso lo fa sentire più sicuro.  
       _Domani non è poi così lontano_ , si dice. _Basta chiudere gli occhi e sarà già arrivato_.  
     Infine si decide a spegnere il PC. Prende la tazza vuota e la porta di sotto, lasciandola nel lavandino della cucina, ripromettendosi di lavarla prima di andare a scuola. Ne approfitta anche per andare in salotto a dare una sistemata al divano – suo padre ha il brutto vizio di stropicciare i cuscini e strattonarli e sbatterli a destra e a manca per sfogarsi in silenzio quando guarda la partita –, poi sale di nuovo sopra per lavarsi i denti e mettersi a letto.  
     Ma ancora non ha voglia di dormire.  
     Si nasconde sotto le lenzuola, raggomitolandosi come se stesse per commettere un crimine, e prende il cellulare. Cerca il forum su google e vi accede con un piccolo sorriso, va nella chat di Thor e con disappunto si accorge che da lì è vuota: è normale, dopotutto, non è registrato.  
     _Oh, be’_ , si dice, _presto verrà riempita anche lì_. E allora sorride di nuovo e, _Dio_ , pensa che questo sia un record. Dal cellulare potranno conversare ovunque, anche durante le lezioni, sull’autobus, in attesa dal medico e-  
     E non deve esagerare. Non _può_. Se dovesse finire male, se… non può correre in questo modo, anche se _sa_ che è tipico delle persone sole come lui attaccarsi così tanto al primo accenno di affetto. Ma è proprio per questo non può permettersi un tale coinvolgimento.  
     Va sull’app di YouTube e seleziona _Blowin’ in the wind_ , cominciando ad ascoltarla a occhi chiusi. Se Thor manterrà la promessa di quell’ _a domani_ , lui sarà ben disposto a rispondergli. Altrimenti, arrivederci e grazie.  
     _Però è stato tanto gentile. Sembra un bravo ragazzo_.  
     Prima che la canzone finisca, Loki si è già profondamente addormentato.  
               
       
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Non ricordo dove ho letto che Tom Hiddleston ascolta musica trash (NON SO SE SIA VERO, PRENDETELA CON LE PINZE), così ho approfittato della cosa (e anche del fatto che Chris Hemsworth è il cognato di Miley Cyrus) per nominare lei. E nulla, mi divertiva l'idea :D**  
  
**P.S. So che i capitoli sono un po' cortini, ma purtroppo allungherei solo il brodo se mi sforzassi ad allungarli inutilmente... Spero che andando più avanti nella narrazione si allungheranno di conseguenza :/**  
**Un abbraccio!**  
  
**P.P.S. Purtroppo AO3 non mi permette di inserire colori nel testo. Su EFP i messaggi di Loki e Thor si differenziano per il colore (quelli di T sono rossi, quelli di L verdi), ma qui non ho la possibilità di farlo. Nonostante ciò, spero che non risulti troppo difficile riconoscere chi sia chi... Non so proprio come fare per differenziarli senza risultare ridondante :/**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
